Three years later
by theBasicguy
Summary: This was not part of the plan. He was not supposed to be here. Well no matter, he'll just have to contact his friends. Hopefully they didn't forget him. They might have though. After all, He died three years ago.
1. Resurrection

Hello everyone. this is my first fan fiction and I have been waiting to do this for quite some time. This idea came to me when I first played through persona three. I'm not going to spoil anything so lets continue this chat at the end of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story including persona besides the writing however awesome that would be

 **Chapter One:** **Resurrection**

White. That's the first thing he thought when he saw the ceiling. His second thought was a lot more colourful than the first. It went a little like this. "How the freaking hell am I alive?" His third thought however was "where is my MP3?" These thoughts along with many others were running through his head for about a minute and a half before someone walked into the room.

"Why hello there sir, is there anything I can get you?" The nurse said... A nurse was here so that meant he was in a hospital. this was odd to say the least. "yes" he said with a raspy voice " could you please get me some food, a drink and my MP3?" he asked, putting his full charm to the use " _Thank you Pheromone coffee. "_

She looked at him confused "I'm sorry sir" She started "but there was on MP3 with you when we found you. We found you outside with nothing but some torn up pants and a note saying 'take care of him -Elizabeth'".

With that simple note, he understood a little more of what was going "Excuse me, but what's the date" he asked.

She gave him a confused look "why sir, it's January 31" She said "why do you ask?"

He shook his head and said " No, not the day, the year please"

She gave him another confused look "You're really lost aren't you" she said " the year is 2012."

With that simple sentence, he fainted.

"Oh my, I think he fainted" said the nurse that was talking with him "I think it's from lack of food, or maybe dehydration?" She pondered for an answer and came to the conclusion that " I should go get the meal he asked me for."

* * *

It's been five days since he first woke up and he has been busy going through rehab and therapy. What? You expect a guy that just woke up three years ahead of where he **died** to be in an ok mental state? I think not dear reader even if this guy has multiple different social behaviours or as their called in the game 'personas'.

After those five days he was cleared by the hospital and went back to Iwatodai. after around two days of travel he finally made it. Guess what he did first. go to the dorm? Nope. Go to shinji's grave? Nu-uh. Go to the arcade?...yep... Well after he got that out of his system he decided to make a phone call using a nearby payphone.

meanwhile at a neo feather-man show set, after a long hard days work she was finally resting getting over the felling that something strange would happen when suddenly-

"Hey! Takeba-san! there's a call for you!"

Yukari Takeba got up and went to the phone "Hello?" She said "who is this?"

From the phone came a voice she hadn't heard in three years "hey Yukari-chan, miss me?"

She couldn't believe it. She felt her knees go weak and tears started to form in her eyes " Wh-wh-who is th-this?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"Who else Yukari-chan" he asked confidently " It's me, Minato Arisato"

A\N

how was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? leave a comment below, please. TBG out.


	2. Up for grabs

Hey guys, sorry for not updating but I want you to know that this story is up for grabs. That means that you can take this story for yourself. All you have to do is PM me and tell me what you're going to do with the story.

TBG OUT!


	3. Adoption

Sooo, yeah. After some messaging between me and finethoughts, they are the new author of Three years later. I am sure that they will make it greater than anything I could have and I hope you all go to their page and read the new version that will be coming out later. Thank you all for your encouragement.

TBG out! :)


End file.
